Ron and Dani
I've been poisoned. But its not like you think. I'm a vampire. Or if you wanna get all emo, Vampyre.. or whatever. Seriously I wish people would get off this kick that being a vampire is so sparkly and cool. I can tell you from first hand experience its anything but sparkly, and anything but cool. But of course you didn't happen here to get my opinion on the "creature I've become," you want to know how its even possible that a shitty brat like me could be turned into a vampire. Well first off, pal, I'm not a shitty brat, I just play one on tv. Secondly.. let me expand on my poisoning. You see, Ron fucked up. He made a big mistake. And that's how it usually happens. See, vampires don't really want other vampires around. We aren't the... social type, or at least not in the way you're thinking. Oh sure, we get lonely.. and one or two other vampires around is great, but sometimes you need space... especially if you're alone. Yeah, I know how that sounded.. I mean to say, if you aren't "with" someone.. its torment to be around people you can't connect with fully. Sure, you can.. but you don't. I guess you could say some vampires are commitment-phobic, and others are commitment-centric; its confusing, and we don't even always know what we are. But vampires in a big group? Never going to happen. Not if the jack-off's I've had the displeasure to meet are any indication. Back to the fuck up. Ron fucked up.. oh yeah, right, said that already. Okay, well its important you get that.. like in a Dicken's novel. Otherwise everything else is just water under the bridge. I was an accident. Don't you just love that term "accident?" Get into a wreck, its an accident... slip and fall you had an accident... parents got so horny they forgot the condom, you're an accident.... and a vampire fucks up and you're an accident. Well I'm two accidents, ain't that a pip? So what I mean by accident is, is that Ron was sucking on me.. and not in the way that I generally liked to be sucked on before this, and well.. he got distracted, the dumb ass. Okay, I can see I gotta explain that. So a vampire drinks someone's blood.. well you don't see too many people dying of being drained anymore, do you? Its because their blood is replaced with a venom. It looks, and tests just like blood.. because its made of old, used up, dead blood that has gone through our systems. But, if you leave enough living blood in a body, mixing with that sweet, sweet, vampire venom... boom! You got me. Ron's progeny. Most of the time vampires are really careful, they make sure that they get all the blood drained out of you before letting some idiot find your corpse. But, sometimes shit happens and bob's your uncle (always wanted to say that!), you've got a little fledgling vampire on your hands. So, my name is Dani, and I was an accident. I've been poisoned, and there is no cure. And... I'm a vampire. But I do not sparkle, the woman that wrote that crap was just some crazy Mormon (not that all Mormons are crazy, but most are). So please forget everything that witch ever wrote, because that isn't going to help you here. =Ronnik= ---- =Danielle Bishop=